User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII
Shadow Calamitus Help eh? Whaddya need help with Hired Hey Great to see you here to ENX!(I really need to make a talk bubble...)DarkestofHearts 17:20, October 16, 2009 (UTC) I got new ethereal ideas! -XXI Sure! Number XXI 19:17, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Your Ethereal seemed lonely, so i made him a companion! Draw him as you wish! Wheel Trickster Number XXI 19:32, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Projects, etc Talk Bubbles Alrighty, you can help with talk bubbles! I'm unsure of how to make one...DarkestofHearts 16:21, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Sure. - EternalNothingnessXIII 07:54, October 18, 2009 (UTC) InfoGroup Troisnyx needs help! hiya--NikkieJay 17:00, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Hello. - EternalNothingnessXIII 17:30, October 24, 2009 (UTC) hey did you read my KH broken rings story?--NikkieJay 18:51, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Yes. - EternalNothingnessXIII 19:10, October 24, 2009 (UTC) what did you think--NikkieJay 19:15, October 24, 2009 (UTC) I liked it. - EternalNothingnessXIII 19:19, October 24, 2009 (UTC) I've made the Kingdom Hearts: Broken Rings a page now and I'm working on it so it's not done yet but I'll finish it soon and I'm also working on the characters like Marluxen I'm also not done with his page yet but I'll get it done soon--NikkieJay 14:33, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Hi there! How's it going?OathkeeperKH 04:59, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Fine. Everything's fine. - EternalNothingnessXIII 17:42, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Request A humble request. Disscussions Saule's Timeline An Idea and IRC Hello...? So... Shadow Re:Image Edits KHL Also, while looking around the various pages, I found Mecha givng some really cool advice to Foutlet on his talk page. I decided to try it out myself and bada-bing! Custom signature to use as a substitute on those pages that the others don't want Talkboxes on (Like the Development pages)! You make a custom one through your Preferences page. Check mine out!--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 12:35, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Your image... ::Wow, I love that image, as I had said, LA. I'm aware of it. I don't really mind. - EternalNothingnessXIII 19:31, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::It just showed a stick figure when I clicked it. I don't want him passing my work off as his own, no. - EternalNothingnessXIII 09:54, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Checking again, I saw it too. That is definitely art theft. What's worse is he EDITED it! - EternalNothingnessXIII 19:24, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Meeting I intended to. But my father had other plans. - EternalNothingnessXIII 21:07, April 12, 2010 (UTC) yo yo just saying hi how are you?ZACH 01:45, April 14, 2010 (UTC) IRC I hope you're still online. I really would like to talk to you! I can't believe I just missed you... -- Facebook What about her? ::1)Please sign your posts. ::2)Good drawing ::3)Sorry, but it doesn't exactly fit into the Kingdom Hearts atmosphere, at least how I'm looking at it, as I actually want to present my idea to Square. So we're looking at things more Nomura-ish. You're welcome to use that for your own story, though. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] 18:23, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Darn. Did you want the character to have a keyblade? ::First off, I apologize for sounding rude in any way. But yes, she IS a Keyblade wielder, and this IS the Keyblade War. So yes. I designed a Keyblade for her all ready, though. And a suit of armor. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] 18:41, June 23, 2010 (UTC) hello mind if i help out with your pages ENX?--ZACH 22:11, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey, what's up? Hiya, ENX! It's been a while! So, it looks like you are in need of a few worlds for KH DE:coded, and I think I can help. What do you say? VoidCommanderExdeath 21:39, August 4, 2010 (UTC) All right! So, first off: what worlds do you already have planned? That way, I'll know which ones are already taken. VoidCommanderExdeath 23:24, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::DE:coded is a multi-disc game, so it includes every world featured in past games. The plots are just changed because Maleficent is tampering with the Journal. There may be a few original worlds, but I'm not sure. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] 12:30, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, then. Well, if you do put in new worlds, I have a few Disney-based ones. VoidCommanderExdeath 20:49, August 5, 2010 (UTC) All right. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] 12:49, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :The first one I have is St. Canard, a world based around Darkwing Duck. The second one I find to be a bit cooler: the Land of the Forgotten. Basically, it's like the Cartoon Wasteland from Epic Mickey. It'll feature Oswald, who will be a former apprentice to Yen Sid. What do you think? VoidCommanderExdeath 16:52, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Perhaps, though those may be best in a sequel not related to DE:coded, one where new worlds would be necessary. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] 23:06, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Very well. VoidCommanderExdeath 14:30, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Can you help!!!!!!!!?????? The heding says it all.Khruler 22:52, August 27, 2010 (UTC) How do you create those Kingdom Hearts logos? Those ones for the stories.Khruler 23:26, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! :) (Gives Eternal a BROWNIE!)Khruler 23:30, August 27, 2010 (UTC) TKW Mysterious Tower Destiny's Reach: Kingdom Hearts Eternal It is me Blaze. I have an idea of two new characters in the third game--BlazeCannon15 17:11, October 10, 2010 (UTC) The Keyblade War Hey there ENX! I'm just letting you know i've put my Wiki RP pages on here, and since the RP is called The Keyblade War, i've put that as the game it appears in. Just letting you know if you want me to change it ^^ 03:49, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Blaid calls Hi, I'm SDC. I'm sure we've talked one time or two before. Since the wiki has had almost no activity, Blaid has been trying to contact others back. He plans to have this place back up and running again. Talk to him for more details when you can. I'm not the one to ask about this. SoraDragonCalibur 23:32, May 19, 2012 (UTC) * AMAZEBALLS!! * Wow.... Dude your stories are amazing. I was especially liked the plot for The Keyblade War, at the end where it was revealled that Void is Ventus. Now that's really amazing because 1. I like those sort of interesting twists and 2. Sora can also be translated as Void, and there's a relation between Sora and Ventus. When i first read this i actually thought it was in production and that it was really a Square Enix project, it was that good. I am in love with your stories. I write stories myself as well, but not really like yours. One of mine is about a Keyblade Wielder called Kaji who fights alongside Sora and the gang in Kningdom Hearts 2. It's basically the Kingdom Hearts 2 plot, with an added character who has a mysterious background. Though mine are not NEARLY as good as any of yours really... My heart's still pounding. You should really put up a full story of The Keyblade War though, I'd be the first to read it :)